


天下第一的宰相先生

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 心理测试
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 纸上AVG，也可以视为某种意义的心理测试。涉及北宋十六位历史（zai）人物（xiang）。运用了简单粗暴的二分法逻辑，结果自然很不科学。
Relationships: 角色/你
Series: 天水一色 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Kudos: 7





	天下第一的宰相先生

您是道君皇帝赵佶的私生子，从小养在民间所以靖康时逃过一劫。由于您的九哥赵构在跟金兀术玩“来啊来追我啊你要追上我我就让你嘿嘿嘿”时不慎吃海带噎死，群臣已经决定了，让您来做这个官家。  
您当时就念了两句诗，苟……苟无济代心，独善亦何益。您忧国忧民的情怀上感动天，于是您召唤出了一缕神（gui）奇（yi）的残魂。  
它自称生前是本朝的大臣官至宰相，如果您能帮助它温养神念恢复前世的记忆，它就会帮助您升职加薪当上高富帅迎娶白富美，啊呸，帮助您收复失地还我河山走上人生巅峰。  
出于一颗勇（zhong）敢（er）的心，您答应了它的要求，把您书桌上装蜜饯的小碟子腾了出来，让它住（？）了进去。  
历史的车轮从此开始转动。

温养神念的方法非常简单，就是跟残魂聊天而已。  
您在知道这点后既松了一口气，又莫名觉得有些失望。

那么，对于残魂提出的这七个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？  
（答案无高低好坏之分，请按本心选择。下同。）

问：您认为人性的本质是什么？  
—甲：是恶。  
—乙：是善。  
问：“君子”“小人”之争对您来说有意义吗？  
—甲：不过是党同伐异的工具罢了。  
—乙：是一个必须辩清楚的重要问题。  
问：您会用什么方法评价一个有争议的人？  
—甲：当论其行事的结果。  
—乙：当论其行事的动机。  
问：您倾向于怎样说服和自己意见不同的人？  
-甲：诱之以利，迫之以威。  
-乙：晓之以理，动之以情。  
问：从下面两句话里挑座右铭，您会选择哪句呢？  
—甲：大行不顾细谨，大礼不辞小让。  
—乙：勿以恶小而为之，勿以善小而不为。  
问：“三不朽”中，您认为“立德”更重要还是“立功”更重要？  
—甲：虽然古人排过次序，但朕觉得还是“立功”更重要。  
—乙：都说了“太上有立德，其次有立功”嘛。  
问：您觉得天下之主最应该做的事是什么？  
—甲：富国强兵。  
—乙：节用爱人。  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支一之一；反之，请跳转至分支一之二。】

【分支一之一】  
您的残魂本来是灰色的，如今好像变黑了。  
这让您和它聊天的时候感觉有些怕怕。

那么，对于残魂新提出的五个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您对“善良”这种品质怎么看？  
—甲：是让人想要守护的东西。  
—乙：是软弱无能的象征。  
问：当您想做的事非常危险时，您还会去做吗？  
—甲：虽九死其犹未悔。  
—乙：识时务者为俊杰。  
问：假如只有牺牲您的性命才能拯救天下，您愿意吗？  
—甲：那朕只好英勇就义了。  
—乙：还是让这天下给朕陪葬吧。  
问：您认为合格的君主生活应该是什么样的？  
—甲：宵衣旰食，日理万机。  
—乙：掌天下权，卧美人膝。  
问：您对您的后代有什么想法？  
—甲：朕要留给子孙一个太平盛世。  
—乙：朕死之后，哪管你们洪水滔天。  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支二之一；反之，请跳转至分支二之二。】

【分支一之二】  
您的残魂本来是灰色的，如今好像变白了。  
这让您和它聊天的时候感觉有些亮瞎。

那么，对于残魂新提出的五个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您认为对治国来说哪一点更重要？  
—甲：民生。  
—乙：教化。  
问：您心目中“士大夫”的形象更符合哪种？  
—甲：但用东山谢安石，为君谈笑静胡沙。  
—乙：别人怀宝剑，我有笔如刀。  
问：哪一种为官经历更能锻炼出让您满意的大臣？  
—甲：在地方上实际主持政务。  
—乙：在两制草拟诏书。  
问：您眼里才学是大臣的必备条件吗？  
—甲：儒冠多误身。  
—乙：宰相须用读书人。  
问：在您看来读书求学最大的好处是什么？  
—甲：经世致用。  
—乙：诚意正心。  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支二之三；反之，请跳转至分支二之四。】

【分支二之一】  
您的残魂长出了一对毛茸茸的翅膀。  
您好奇地摸了摸，发现手感很好。

那么，对于残魂新提出的三个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：在对付难缠的敌人时，您是否有足够的耐心？  
—甲：君子报仇，十年不晚。  
—乙：一万年太久，只争朝夕。  
问：您对大臣吵架这种事怎么看？  
—甲：有失体统。  
—乙：道理越辩越明。  
问：总的来说，您更喜欢与人交往还是独处？  
—甲：朕还是想静静。  
—乙：来啊，跟朕快活啊，反正还有，大好时光——  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支三之一；反之，请跳转至分支三之二。】

【分支二之二】  
您的残魂长出了一只硬梆梆的尖角。  
您好奇地摸了摸，哎哟手戳破了。

那么，对于残魂新提出的三个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您更倾向于用什么方式对待您的敌人？  
—甲：消灭他的肉体生命。  
—乙：了结他的官途。  
问：您能够和曾经的对头共事吗？  
—甲：此仇必报。  
—乙：没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。  
问：朋党对您来说代表着什么？  
—甲：上了这条贼船，再无回头之岸。  
—乙：伊尹那老家伙不还“五就汤五就桀”吗？  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支三之三；反之，请跳转至分支三之四。】

【分支二之三】  
您的残魂长出了一根滑溜溜的尾巴。  
您好奇地摸了摸，对方突然脸红。

那么，对于残魂新提出的三个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您觉得“大丈夫”最重要的品质是什么？  
—甲：当然是宁折不弯。  
—乙：……还是能屈能伸吧？  
问：假如您的主张得不到实施，您会留在朝廷上吗？  
—甲：合则来，不合则去。  
—乙：朕觉得还可以再抢救一下。  
问：从总体上来说，您对隐士这类人有何看法？  
—甲：不为五斗米折腰的高洁之士。  
—乙：站着说话不腰疼。  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支三之五；反之，请跳转至分支三之六。】

【分支二之四】  
您的残魂长（？）出了一副亮晶晶的眼镜。  
您好奇地摸了摸，差点把它弄掉。

那么，对于残魂新提出的三个问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您认为科举中哪项更重要？  
—甲：当然是经义啦。  
—乙：还是诗赋。  
问：如果选一本书作为案头读物，您更喜欢？  
—甲：《历代君臣事迹》。  
—乙：《太平广记》。  
问：在您看来君主是否应该追求个人生活的趣味？  
—甲：列祖列宗的棺材板要压不住了。  
—乙：朕也是人呐！  
【如果您的答案甲多于乙，请跳转至分支三之七；反之，请跳转至分支三之八。】

【分支三之一】  
您的残魂变得深沉了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您认为君臣之间有可能存在真正的友谊吗？  
—甲：爱卿，朕想和你谈朋友。（结局一）  
—乙：没这个可能。（结局二）

【分支三之二】  
您的残魂变得活泼了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：道君皇帝亡国与宗教信仰的关系有多大？  
—甲：封建迷信害人啊！（结局三）  
—乙：这个锅我大道教不背。（结局四）

【分支三之三】  
您的残魂变得凶残了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：如果大宋突然灭亡了，您将何去何从？  
—甲：朕只好自挂东南枝……（结局五）  
—乙：朕要当一天亡国之君就搞一天复国大业！（结局六）

【分支三之四】  
您的残魂变得阴险了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您是否在乎后世史书对您的评价？  
—甲：朕还是很想留名青史的。（结局七）  
—乙：名声又不能当饭吃。（结局八）

【分支三之五】  
您的残魂变得正直了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您对道君皇帝（您的父亲）真实想法是什么？  
—甲：没有天哪有地，没有太上哪有朕。（结局九）  
—乙：赵道君你吃/喝/嫖/赌欠下三点五个亿，跟着金国鬼/畜跑啦！赵道君你不是人！你还朕童年！（结局十）

【分支三之六】  
您的残魂变得柔顺了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：您的金钱观是怎样的？  
—甲：哎，钱乃身外之物呀。（结局十一）  
—乙：钱不是万能的，但没有钱是万万不能的。（结局十二）

【分支三之七】  
您的残魂变得严肃了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：怎样才能拯救一个积弊丛生的国家？  
—甲：走大宋特色的变法道路。（结局十三）  
—乙：坚持祖宗旧制的领导。（结局十四）

【分支三之八】  
您的残魂变得文艺了。

那么，对于残魂提出的最后的问题，您会做出怎样的回答呢？

问：下面两种词风您更喜欢那种？  
—甲：十七八女郎，执红牙板，歌杨柳岸晓风残月。（结局十五）  
—乙：关西大汉铜琵琶、铁绰板唱大江东去。（结局十六）

【结局一】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为赵普。  
您十分开心，在皇宫旁边给他盖了一间大房子，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局二】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为韩琦。  
您十分开心，在卧榻旁边给他倒了一杯鹿胎酒，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局三】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为寇准。  
您十分开心，从此和他过上了吃饭睡觉吵架打金国的幸福生活。

【结局四】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为章惇。  
您十分开心，从此和他过上了吃饭睡觉撸猫打金国的幸福生活。

【结局五】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
……他上一世名为卢多逊。  
你们能够从此过上吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活吗？您不由得陷入沉思。

【结局六】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
……他上一世名为丁谓。  
你们能够从此过上吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活吗？您不由得陷入沉思。

【结局七】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
……他上一世名为吕夷简。  
您有些迟疑，但决定还是先试试能不能和他过上吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局八】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
……他上一世名为蔡京。  
您并不想和他过吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活，决定把他快递去五国城陪道君皇帝。

【结局九】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为富弼。  
您十分开心，和他一起把韩琦怼了一顿，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局十】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为吕蒙，啊不，吕蒙正。  
您十分开心，和他一起把太宗怼了一顿，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局十一】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为王旦。  
您十分开心，和他一起对寇准又爱又恨一番，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局十二】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
啊，他上一世名为曾公亮。  
您十分开心，和他一起对王安石又爱又恨一番，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局十三】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
啊，他上一世名为王安石。  
您十分开心，在皇宫里给他盖了一间浴室，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉打金国的幸福生活。

【结局十四】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
啊，他上一世名为司马光。  
您十分开心，在皇宫里给他盖了一间地下室，你们从此过上了少吃少睡打金国的艰苦生活。

【结局十五】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为晏殊。  
您十分开心，经他介绍认识了他的儿子晏几道和他的笔友（？）柳永，你们从此过上了吃饭睡觉泡妹子的幸福生活。

【结局十六】  
您的残魂恢复了记忆。  
他上一世名为苏辙。  
您十分开心，经他介绍认识了他的哥哥苏轼，你们从此过上了吃饭吃饭和吃饭的幸福生活。


End file.
